Hidden Past
by x-twiilight-x
Summary: Alice's past comes back with terrifying consequences and snap decisions. Author of The Beginning of an End.
1. What?

Alice POV

Life couldn't have been more perfect. My visions were clear; life was at its high, Edward had finally found his mate, who happened to be my perfect shopping best friend. But fate is a funny thing, and my life turned upside down on that fateful July afternoon…

I was relaxing inside on the couch, just lazing about. Bella and Edward had taken Renesemee off on holiday, I swore that girl looked at least seven now. Emmet and Rosalie sprinted off hunting yesterday noon, while Carlisle and Esme headed off to visit a close friend of theirs in Washington. Jasper had gone into the kitchen to make some popcorn for later on when we were going to watch a film, so I was just flicking through the channels aimlessly, not really bothering to watch any programme, just to pass the time. I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose when I heard the doorbell ring. I let it go, it was probably salesmen, but when the continued ringing I snapped my eyes open and trudged slowly towards the door.

"I'm coming – I'm coming!" I called out, alerting both them and Jasper, for him in no need to cancel his plans. I swung the door open, noticing immediately there were three vampires with piercing scarlet eyes.

I frowned, "Carlisle's not here at the moment…" I began, figuring they were probably after Carlisle since he's the most well-known out of the whole coven.

"It's not him I've come to see though, Mary, is it?" A man at least a foot taller than me spoke, his dark lips twinkling in the blazing light. His ebony hair shone the light which shaped round his head, covering his ears and the back of his neck.

"Who are you?" My nostrils flared as I could smell human blood strongly off their clothing – they must have recently hunted.

"I'm your husband." He replied, his eyes cutting straight into me, the words confusing me to my very core.

**Ok, I decided since Alice never knew about her past life I would write a story about it. This is just a taster, if I have enough reviews I will continue – sorry the chapter is short – if I do continue the chapters will be much longer than this.**

**Reviews please**

**Sam xx**


	2. Acceptance

**Sorry it took me ages to update, I've been busy with homework and my other stories. I'd love it if you check them out and tell me what you think of it. Remember to review as that's how I know if you love the story or not **

**Sam xx**

APOV

There he was. A man no older than twenty with two women behind him, both looking nervous, not threatening, while the man held a poker face, mixed emotions that I could not decipher. Now was one of the times I wished Edward would actually stick around, he would be able to tell me what there aim of this was, but as he wasn't I just had to focus on why I couldn't pick up them coming into my future, I should have been able to, my future-seeing skills always picked up things like this, but not this as it turned out.

"What do you want?" I gulped back although it wasn't necessary being a vampire, yet my human inside me got the better.

"I need to know if you remember me, why you never came back to me." Even though this man was a vampire too dew to his deep crimson eyes and his strikingly pale skin, he looked pained and thin as if he hadn't eaten well lately. Or in this case about ninety years.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied, trying to cover up all the emotion in my voice so I couldn't lead them on to believing anything about me.

"Why can't you remember me?" The man turned on the spot, his back to me, and at this point it was obvious to all of us that if he were still human he would have cried. He took a deep breath before returning to face me again.

"Everyone was killed on our wedding night. Don't you remember _that_?" He asked, his eyes wide waiting for the answer.

"I think you must've got the wrong Mary, as you see, my name is Alice, it has been for about _ninety_ years." I began to shut the door to avoid them, I didn't want my life changing, but the man jammed his foot in the door, pushing it open as he did so.

"You cannot avoid us Mary - or Alice if that is your new name. We need to talk." His eyes bored into mine as he stuck out his hand. "I didn't properly introduce myself, my name is Nicolas Hersely, but I prefer Nick. This is Brooke," he signalled over to the slim girl with brunette hair trailing down to her elbows, "and this is her sister, my mate, Jocelyn, although she likes to be called Josie." He signalled over to the girl to the right of him who looked slightly older than Brooke, yet shared her sister's equally beautiful hair and facial features. He had kept his hand out in front of me all this time, waiting to be accepted by me.

My eyes flickered down to his hand before to the girls eyes, then resting upon his.

"Alice, you were taking so long and so I-" Jasper walked up over to me and stood by my left.

"You never said we had visitors coming." He spoke in a whisper to which I replied, "I never knew anyone was coming."

"How come?" Jasper turned to face me and I shrugged.

"I don't have a clue."

"I'm Nicolas, and this is-" Nick began to introduce himself and his small family but I cut him off.

"This is my mate Jasper." I raised my hand to Jasper's chest before sliding my hand into his hand and pulled him away from the door, calling out, "I'll be a couple seconds."

"Who are they?" Jasper frowned as I sat him down, our knees touching.

"Nicolas, the man, according to him, well… he's my husband. And the brunette to the right is his mate, with the other younger looking girl being her sister." Names were not important yet, it was just the key facts I needed to get across to Jasper.

"Alice-" Jasper began; his voice quiet and meek.

"Don't." I raised my finger to his lips, knowing what he was going to say, and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"You're my husband. And I can't be too sure that his is after all." I answered his unspoken question before pulling away and standing, taking his hand in mine and headed back towards the door.

"Would you like to stay for a couple nights to sort out all of this?" I asked them, who were still stood patiently outside the house. I had already checked with my visions, and nothing bad seemed to happen.

"Thank you for your kind offering," Josie bowed her head as she spoke, her voice sweet and I picked up a faint English accent.

"We accept your proposal." Nick nodded, a faint smile forming on his lips, with Brooke baring a grin.

"Can you take me to my room first?" She squealed in excitement, her voice melodic, and once again I could pick up a faint English accent, as I led her up the stairs, stopping at the guest rooms.

"It's your choice out of the two." I spread my arms out wide, pointing to the two doors, but Brooke must've got the wrong impression as she grabbed my body, pulling me into a tight squeeze, and running into the left room first, before popping out and entering the right room, staying in there as Nick and Josie entered the left room.

"What are we going to tell Carlisle?" Jasper appeared at my side, but I didn't say anything, just squeezed his hand in mine and I gazed into his eyes, placing a light kiss on his plush lips.

**Please review if you enjoyed,**

**Sam xx**


End file.
